


Heated

by unicornball



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha!Dean, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Cas kicks Alpha ass and Dean likes it, Heat Cycles, Knotting, M/M, Male Slash, Omega!Castiel, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pretty much just some PWP, Prompt Fill, Self-Lubrication, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-29 17:41:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3905128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unicornball/pseuds/unicornball
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <strong>Every time he closed his eyes, he kept seeing Dean flying at that Alpha in a righteous fury. Beautiful face twisting in a snarl of rage. The furious indignation on Castiel's behalf. The strange mixture of angry words at the hapless Alpha and words of love to him pouring out of Dean's mouth as his fists flew. He'd never seen Dean like that before—pure, dominant Alpha—and it was ramping up his arousal to dangerous levels in ways that surprised him.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>"Dean," Castiel said, voice low and raspy. He was already feeling addled with Heat, but even he could hear the pure want in his tone.</strong>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heated

**Author's Note:**

> _Another prompt in a Destiel group caught my attention and I figured ‘why not?’._
> 
> _Prompt from Caitlin Doherty:_ “Ok so I have a prompt/ request if anyone is willing to write it! It's A/B/O with Omega!Cas and Alpha!Dean and I know most people prefer bottom Dean and I love that but I have a thing for bottom Cas and anyway what prompted this is I just finished taking my final exam for my self defense class and it got me thinking: Cas is Dean's omega and they are mated and try are out one night or afternoon shopping or seeing a movie or something and Dean has to stop to go to the bathroom and Cas says he'll wait outside for Dean. Dean lets him because to be honest Cas is body and independent as fuck and wouldn't let Dean stop him and also Cas is perfectly capable of protecting himself. While Cas is outside waiting for Dean and there's no one around he starts to go into heat and another alpha smells him and goes up and corners Cas against a wall and starts to try something but Cas being a badass uses his self defense skills to knee the guy in the groin and punch him in the nose and he's about to run when Dean who came out of the bathroom smelled his Omega in heat ran out to find Cas only to smell Cas in fear rounds the corner and sees the other alpha get kneed in the groin and punched by Cas and Dean seeing the threat to his mate goes berserk and starts beating on the guy like crazy and he goes into a red haze of Kill Kill Kill and only get pulled out when he hears Cas call his name and he smells the fear stronger now and is about to continue beating the asshole who dared touch his mate and caused him to be so afraid when Cas calls his name again and Dean looks up this time only to realize that the look of fear isn't directed at the assailant anymore but at Dean himself and that snaps Dean out of it. He starts apologizing immediately and goes to touch Cas' face but Cas moves away from his touch and Dean is in turmoil because not only was he not there to protect his mate (even though Cas can protect himself) now he's the one causing his mate to be afraid when it's his job as Cas' alpha to make him feel safe! While Dean drives them home and is internally beating himself up Cas is trying not to jump Dean where he is because he'd been terrified when Dean came in beating up the other alpha that Dean would be arrested for assault and he already had a record (cause of stealing for him and Sam food when Dean was 18 and Sam was 14) and then Dean had stopped and tried to touch Cas back in the ally but while Cas had been scared for Dean he was also in heat and seeing his mate go all protective alpha was hot as hell and if Dean had touched him there was no way Cas would have been able to stop himself from jumping Dean right there. Basically I was hoping someone would write this ending with Dean and Cas back at their apartment and Dean starts to try and apologize again but gets cut off by his needy but still bossy omega's lips and well hot heat sex ensues.”
> 
> _So, there you have it. I tried to include everything. Hopefully, this fills the prompt satisfactorily. Enjoy._

Dean pushed away from the table and stood, wiping his mouth with a napkin before letting it drop to his empty plate. He fiddled with his belt a moment. "I'm gonna hit the head," he told Cas. "You good?" he asked, eyes darting around before settling on Cas again. Part of him didn't even want to ask, just pull Cas in with him. There were too many lone Alphas here—more than a few of them had looked at his Cas too damn long during dinner—for him to like the idea of leaving Cas on his own. Even just long enough to take a piss.

Of course, he knew Cas could hold his own and really didn't appreciate some of the more public coddling some Alphas did with their Omegas. It was obvious he was mated and few asshats had the nerve to try anything with a mated Omega.

Not that any of that made the uneasy feeling low down go away. Cas' cool demeanor did, though. He tried to remember that Cas was better at sensing assholes than he was and tried to relax his inner Alpha into calming the hell down. He really didn't want to be the one that ruined their first date-night in who knows how long with a senseless bar fight.

Dean eyed Cas as he shook his head and primly wiped his mouth, standing as well. He went with a smile when Cas pulled him into a kiss, enjoying the giddy rush that worked through him when Cas palmed the back of his head possessively, yet sweetly.

"No, Dean. I'm fine," Castiel said, pulling away. "I'll settle the check and wait at the car."

Dean just nodded, not even bothering trying to argue about paying and headed towards the bathroom. (And if he gave the hairy eyeball to a knothead or two on his way, Cas didn't have to know.)

Castiel went to the cashier's station at the front, and returned the polite smile the Beta cashier gave him as he handed over their bill. He hand shook slightly as he did so and he quickly tucked it in his pocket. He fought the urge to fidget as sweat prickled along his hairline and upper lip. Thankfully, the Beta didn't sense a problem and just took his money with another bland smile, eyes on her register instead of his flushed face.

He didn't bother waiting for the change, just waved it off with a muttered 'keep it' and hurried outside. He ducked around the corner and pressed his back against the cool bricks, closing his eyes and exhaling long and slow.

Shit. He hadn't expected his Heat for another two days. And to have it happen while in public—

He groaned softly and pressed further against the cool bricks, knowing it wouldn't help but not knowing what else to do. Dean had the keys and he was stuck waiting. Outside. Alone. Where anyone could see or smell him. He hated the vulnerable feeling of it and wished he had gone with Dean.

A hand landed on his shoulder and he very nearly leaned into it before he realized it was the wrong hand. It wasn't Dean. He scrambled away but he was blocked in by two large, muscled arms. He couldn't help the surge of fear that went through him, making his knees wobble and heart rate triple.

"Hey, there, sweetcheeks. Need a hand?"

Castiel recoiled as the Alpha leered at him, hungry, beady little eyes deliberately looking him up and down. His head bumped into the bricks, he had nowhere to go. He took a few deep breaths to center himself. He could handle this. "No. Fuck off," he growled, shifting his foot so he wasn't as trapped. Thankfully, the Alpha trying to inhale his neck was too preoccupied with sniffing him to realize he'd moved.

"Aw, c'mon, sweetheart. I'm sure I can help you out better than that jackass Alpha of yours." The man leaned in closer, nose nearly touching. "Leaving you all on your own like that, must not care."

Castiel growled again, anger sparking through him. He pretty much expected the stupid comments about how much an Omega would need him, some big strong Alpha dick to help him out, but the assbutt had the nerve to talk about his Alpha in such a way… He brought his fist up to connect with the Alpha's nose, a quick sharp jab that the Alpha never saw coming. The wet crunch of cartilage snapping was more than satisfying as he brought his knee up to meet with the Alpha's crotch.

He sidestepped as the Alpha staggered back, howling in pain, hands clutching at his bleeding nose and no-doubt throbbing crotch. As soon as the Alpha doubled over, wailing and calling him all sorts of names, he brought his knee up again, a hand on the back of the Alpha's dirty head to put more force into the connection.

Castiel backed away when the stranger finally dropped to his knees.

xXx

Dean didn't think much of walking past their empty table until he caught a whiff of a familiar scent as he passed the cashier's stand. Shit. That was Cas.

Cas was in _Heat_.

And he'd left him alone. Panic flared hot and bright through him as he bolted outside, chest tight, stomach churning.

Dean had to follow the scent to find Cas and nearly recoiled as the acrid scent of fear mixed in with the alluring scent of Cas' Heat. It didn't take rocket science to understand what the two meant and he was left with following his nose to track down his scared, in Heat Omega before something horrible happened.

He rounded the corner of the building, skidding to a halt as he saw Cas knee the guy in the dick and then smash his face into his knee.

Everything stilled (it seemed forever but probably didn't last more than a few seconds) and he just stood there a moment, stunned stupid (and really turned on) as Cas handed the guy his ass on a silver platter. He puffed up with pride in Cas for a moment before everything went in fast-forward as he got moving, rushing over. All he could think about was some asshole had the nerve to threaten _his_ Cas. Someone had dared touch his Omega, made him scared and feel threatened enough to have to kick some ass.

Dean really thought the whole 'red haze of rage' thing was a movie gimmick or something. But he knew now it wasn't all made-up for books and movies when it actually happened to him, the Alpha in his sights. His world went dark red and hazy around the edges, tunnel vision set on the Alpha writhing on the ground and nothing else.

He was a little aware of his own hands reaching out, yanking the Alpha off the ground like he weighed little more than a pup, and hauling him to his feet. He was pretty sure he was yelling, maybe snarling, and telling the asshole he'd fucked with the wrong Omega.

There was a throbbing somewhere down deep, something loud and angry and red telling him he needed to protect his mate, protect Cas, kill this sonofabitch that thought he could touch something that wasn't his, kill the bastard that put that smell of fear on his Cas. He needed blood and this Alpha was going to be the one to give it up.

Dean heard his name being called and his fist stilled inches away from the face he was about to smash it into. He blinked a few times, looking down and seeing the Alpha in his grip was out cold, limp like a rag doll. He turned and realized it was Cas calling him, probably had been for a while judging by his expression, backed up against the wall again and stinking of fear all over.

Shit.

"Shit, Cas." He dropped the Alpha, ignoring the wet smacking sound and low pained groan he made as he hit the pavement. That was probably good—even if part of him wished he'd beaten him to death, him being alive enough to moan in pain was better. He stepped over the Alpha and reached out to Cas, frowning when his Omega recoiled and shuffled away a step, sliding along the rough bricks.

 _Oh_.

Castiel breathed out a sigh of relief to see Dean had finally snapped out of it. He ducked his head a little, relaxing even more when he saw green eyes clear again, no longer unfocused with Alpha rage. Dean was backing away though and part of him ached as much as it rejoiced his Alpha wasn't lost, wasn't gone to that primeval place that was so hard to reach into.

But another part, the one that was busying sending heated throbs of _need_ through him, ached and wanted Dean closer. So close. Close enough to—

No. He would not do this in public like some animal.

Once Dean looked fairly collected once more, he carefully reached out. He was not afraid of Dean turning on him, but he was scared out of his wits they'd be caught. Protecting one's Mate had limits—and nearly fatal beatings were common but not exactly legal when the Omega in question was no longer in danger. He feared Dean's juvenile record would haunt him if arrested, people rarely looked past the petty theft charges to see just an 14-year-old pup trying to feed his little brother instead of a criminal that started out stealing before he could drive.

Castiel slowly reached out, jerking his hand away when Dean's head snapped up. "Dean?"

"Yeah, Cas?" Dean winced at the rough tone, his throat and voice raw from screaming apparently. "Jesus, I'm sorry. I didn't—"

Castiel cut Dean's words off with a sharp shake of the head. Now wasn't the time to go through this. There were already people poking their heads out from the earlier commotion (he tried not to be bitter they hadn't come until now), phones in hand, and he needed them both to be gone—sooner the better. Dean reached for him again and he backed away, holding his hands up and shaking his head.

He knew one touch would be too much; he'd be all over Dean and probably begging... Now was not the place for that. He headed for the car, knowing Dean would follow.

Dean followed after Cas, head down, fists clenched. He tried to take a few deep breathes, focus on the throbbing pain in his knuckles and not his heart. He tried to understand why Cas would refuse him… and the thought that his Omega would be scared of him hurt. Or maybe Cas was pissed he'd done such a shitty job of protecting him and was re-thinking his choice of Alphas.

Yeah, Cas handed the Alpha his ass all on his own, but he shouldn't _have_ to—that was Dean's job, dammit. One he vowed to do when they'd Mated. One he took seriously. And he'd done a pisspoor job of it all around. No wonder Cas didn't want Dean near him.

Dean couldn't blame him.

Oh fuck, but it hurt so bad. He whined softly and tried to keep himself from grabbing his Omega, folding Cas in close and tight, stuffing his nose in Cas' neck and just holding on until the pain went away. But he would not force himself on Cas, mate or not. In Heat or not.

He slid in behind the wheel, gaze aimed firmly forward. He tried to ignore the way his eyes stung and prickled. He rolled down the window because the overpowering scent of Cas' Heat was driving him insane, prickling down his spine and pooling low in his belly and pulling out a natural response from him. Any minute now he'd be trying to touch Cas again, trying to coax him closer and help him sate the fevered need.

Dean stuck his nose out the window instead. He couldn't handle another rejection, not when everything itched to help Cas. Take care of Cas. He kept his hands tight around the steering wheel, removing any temptation.

His jaw was clenched tight as he stared straight ahead, unwilling to move his head a fraction it would take to be able to see Cas in his peripheral. He couldn't do it, couldn't stand the thought that Cas was probably huddled against the door and staring at him with fear-wide blue eyes, praying that his insane Alpha didn't come any closer than he had to.

God, he was stupid. What the hell had he been thinking? He should've waited the 10 minutes until they got home to hit the john. But no, he had to go then like a pup with a case of the jeebbies, couldn't hold it and he'd ended up putting Cas in danger because of it.

He risked a glance over, jaw creaking as he clenched it tightly. He relaxed a little to see Cas sitting normally, if a little stiffer than usual but at least not pressed as far away as possible. Cas' fingers were tightly gripping his knees and his face and neck red and sweaty. But his Omega made no moves towards him, no gentle touches or smiles. No sliding over on the bench seat and sitting closer, maybe a sneaky hand playing up his thigh or chest while he drove.

Dammit.

Castiel breathed through the next few waves of Heat, the back of his neck prickling with sweat and an itch to feel his Alpha's teeth. His skin crawled and felt too small without Dean's hands all over him, smoothing the fever away. His fingertips were white against his knees and it was taking every ounce of his self-control not to leap into Dean's lap.

He almost didn't care they were currently driving down the road at 40 MPH, either. Dean had excellent reflexes… He trusted his Alpha to not slam them into a wall or oncoming traffic should he be surprised with a lap full of in-Heat Omega.

They slowed for a red light and he could feel Dean's gaze on the side of his face. His thighs tingled and prickled with expectant need, slick making itself known. It was difficult enough to resist Dean's tempting allure when he _wasn't_ in Heat, and right now it felt like torture. He didn't know if he could wait until they got somewhere more secluded.

Every time he closed his eyes, he kept seeing Dean flying at that Alpha in a righteous fury. Beautiful face twisting in a snarl of rage. The furious indignation on Castiel's behalf. The strange mixture of angry words at the hapless Alpha and words of love to him pouring out of Dean's mouth as his fists flew. He'd never seen Dean like that before—pure, dominant Alpha—and it was ramping up his arousal to dangerous levels in ways that surprised him.

"Dean," he said, voice low and raspy. He was already feeling addled with Heat, but even he could hear the pure _want_ in his tone. The _need_. He didn't mind one bit, he'd never hid those feelings from Dean before and he was not about to start now. He grabbed onto his seat belt as the car jerked.

Dean swerved the car to the side of the road, barely having time to check his rear view to make sure there wasn't a car behind him. He slammed the car into Park (muttering an apology to Baby for the rough treatment under his breath) and turned towards Cas.

His face was flushed and his fingers were twitching. He was licking his lips every so often and staring out the windshield. "Cas?"

"Dean," Castiel answered, voice tight and gravelly. His fingers clenched around nothing and his thighs pressed together.

Dean leaned in again and Cas' hand slapped against his chest, fingers digging into the muscle but still a clear push away. "Shit. Sorry," he nearly sobbed, remembering too late that Cas didn't want him anywhere close. He looked down, surprised, when Cas' hand twisted and fisted his shirt.

And shook him.

"What the hell, Cas?" he said, settling his hand over Cas'. He didn't want to yank Cas off of him (because, frankly, he'd take whatever he could get), but he just held on, staring at Cas with wide, confused eyes. Cas only whined, low and guttural, fist jerking in his hold.

"What? You want me to…" he trailed off, looking around the car. He really couldn't get further away without getting in the backseat. And that was just—No. There weren't many things he'd tell Cas 'no', but no one drove Baby but him. Cas would just have put up with him for a few more minutes until they got home.

Dean shook his head and scooted back until his butt his the door, as far away as he could be. "Cas, I don't—"

Castiel practically hissed like a cat and dove onto Dean, fingers clawing at his hair and cheeks as he sealed their mouths together.

Dean sunk into the kiss, even if it was mostly teeth and tongues, for a moment. He realized what just happened and pulled away with surprise, head thumping into the glass window. "What the—Cas?" He smoothed a hand through Cas' sweaty hair, brushing it back from his sweaty forehead, his chest constricting when Cas whined softly and leaned into him.

He knew that whine… They shouldn't be doing this in the front seat; they should be home and in a nice comfy bed or something, dammit.

"Dean," Castiel murmured, shuffling closer and nuzzling Dean's neck, kissing at his throat. He licked at Dean's bobbing Adam's apple and up to his chin, rolling his cheek against the stubble. "Mmm," he hummed at the enjoyable tingles at the rasp of stubble, working back down Dean's neck, lapping at the sweaty skin and then leaving a trail of nipping kisses. "My Alpha."

Dean stilled, unsure what the hell was going on. "Cas, I thought you were about ready to jump out or run off or something."

Castiel pulled back and eyed Dean incredulously. He was pretty sure the full effect of his glare was reduce by his dilated pupils but Dean got the gist he was sure. He shook his head once. "Not a chance, Dean."

"But, earlier. With the—" Dean huffed out a breath and touched Cas since his Omega wasn't squirming away anymore, just restless with his Heat now. "You looked so scared of me, Cas," he said quietly, voice pained. "You didn't want me touching you."

Castiel's eyes widened and he surged forward for another kiss, biting at Dean's bottom lip, licking it and sucking it between his own. Oh, his silly Alpha… He caressed Dean's cheeks, patting them softly. "No, Dean," he said slowly, sliding away to return to his side of the seat. "Well. I _was_ scared," he amended. "A natural response for the situation. But not _of_ you, Dean," he quickly added when Dean recoiled and stunk of regret. " _For_ you."

"Oh," Dean said weakly, trying to figure out what Cas would worry about that wasn't him going Alpha crazy on some jackass that deserved it. He wanted to ask but Cas just shook his head, squirming in his seat again.

Which was fine. Any thoughts or further questions sort of floated out of his head when the scent of Cas amped up and he was practically drooling and half-hard in his jeans at the reminder that his Omega was in Heat, squirming in his seat because he was aching and all slicked up.

"Home," Castiel croaked, voice breaking at the end. He was very tempted to just yank down Dean's jeans and have at him in the car but neither one of them needed a public indecency charge on their record.

Dean nodded, turned in his seat and got the car moving again. He slowly rolled his window down a little more, head clearing for the last few minutes until they hit home. As soon as he pulled the car into the driveway, Cas was out of the car like a shot and practically running for the front door.

"Cas—"

Dean just barely managed to catch up with him at the door. He got it closed and locked before Cas tackled him, pressing him against the solid wood. He groaned as Heated skin pressed against his through the thin fabric of his shirt, Cas' mouth hot and hungry on his, biting and licking in teasingly before pulling away again. Fingers scrabbled at his T-shirt and he made some room to get it off.

"Cas, I'm sor—" He was kissed again, Cas' fingers digging into his cheeks and teeth nipping at his lip. OK, maybe he should just shut the hell up and let Cas get on with things. Apparently, Cas wasn't needing anything but his cooperation and his dick and he was happy to oblige on both counts.

He went with Cas' direction, going where he was directed with hot hands and eager lips. "Holy shit, Cas," he panted out, arms rising up obediently as Cas yanked and tugged until he was naked from the waist up. Cas took only a moment to mouth and nip at his nipples, sweaty fingers splayed out on his hips and belly before he was moving on. His jeans were next, Cas' hands Heat-clumsy but finally working his belt open, his jeans popped and unzipped.

He preened when Cas growled with lusty approval, eyes locked on his erection pushing the zipper down the rest of the way. His pants were pulled down unceremoniously, Cas taking his boxer-briefs down too in one yank. "What—" He stared when Cas shimmied out of his pants, trench coat and dress shirt already gone, just a puddle of fabric on the floor next to him. He had no idea Cas could get naked that fast.

Castiel just growled again, knocking Dean onto his back with his weight and a well-placed foot behind his Alpha's leg. He didn't even let Dean regain the breath knocked out of him when he landed on the faded linoleum, just pounced, straddling his Alpha. Pinning Dean down with hips and thighs.

"Jesus, Cas," Dean breathed, hands resting on Cas' hips as he tried to think. It's not the first time he's been at Cas' whims, but definitely a first for not even making it past the kitchen. He was pretty sure his foot was dangerously close to knocking over the cat's food bowl.

Not that Cas seemed to care. His Omega was grinding on his lap, slick dripping and smearing everywhere, and his hands were sliding all over Dean's chest and arms until he twined their fingers together. He watched, wide-eyed, as Cas brought their joined hands up, his busted up knuckles resting against Cas' lips.

He should probably say how sorry he was, how he didn't mean to go all Alpha dick earlier because he knew that sort of thing just wasn't OK. He definitely should say sorry that Cas had to be around that asshat in the first place.

But Cas was planting sweet little kisses along his knuckles and his throat wouldn't work for anything but soft little grunts and little choked out moans.

"Dean," Castiel said on a sigh, rolling his hips a little, pressing and sliding the base of Dean's knot right against him, teasing them both. His eyes wanted to flutter and roll back with the pleasure of it, but he looked down at Dean instead. "My strong, sweet Dean."

Dean wanted to comment on the sap, maybe mention that he wasn't all that sweet, but he ended up just choking on another moan as Cas swiveled his hips and grinded down again, hot slick dribbling down his knot and between his thighs. Holy fuck, he wanted to move. Roll them both over, pin Cas to the floor and rut into him until they both exploded in a sweaty, sticky mess. But he couldn't move, his pants were trapped around his knees and Cas was effectively pinning him down; he could only lay there and let Cas have at him.

That worked, too.

"My brave, fierce Alpha." Castiel dropped one of Dean's hands so he could reach behind himself. He was hot and sticky all over, fevered and achy, throbbing and ready to burst with need. Dean shifted and he paused, glaring down at his Alpha until Dean stilled again, free hand held up in surrender. There was a cocky grin on his pretty lips that Castiel was going to wipe off.

He sunk two fingers into himself, head lolling back at the not-enough pleasure of the penetration. He wiggled his fingers, humming with pleasure to feel no resistance; just slick, loose muscle. He used his slicked-up hand to pump Dean's cock a few times, ensuring he was fully erect and slick. He teased at Dean's emerging knot, squeezing gently until Dean's eyes rolled back and he moaned low and long, his toes probably curling.

Castiel nearly smirked at the reaction, Dean was ready to go and so was he.

Dean bucked a little at the touch, panting softly, gaze firmly on Cas. "Yeah," he breathed, encouraging Cas on, gaze darting between where Cas' hand had disappeared behind himself and his pleasure-pinked face, his full bottom lip caught between his teeth. "C'mon, just—"

Castiel raised up on his knees just enough to be able to guide Dean in and sunk down without preamble or pause, just a long, slow glorious slide until he was seated right on Dean's hips and upper thighs, snug and full. Dean's fingers dug into his hip and he hissed with pleasure, eyes closing a little as he slowly circled his hips.

He experimented with the best way to move; arching, rolling or shifting his hips. All were good, so he set on a fast, hard rhythm that Dean just had to lay back and take, fingers now gripping tight at the muscle of his flexing thighs and occasionally drifting back to palm his butt. He rolled his hips until he found the perfect angle to have the head of Dean's cock pressing and sliding along his prostate just right. He was a sticky mess between the pre-come oozing and the slick dribbling out as he bucked and moaned with each starburst of pleasure.

"My beloved, protective Alpha," Castiel panted out, leaning forward and mouthing at Dean's neck. He growled softly with pleasure when Dean's head lolled freely with a whimpered moan, his Alpha giving him all the space to do whatever he wanted. The angle was awkward now but there was little chance of him giving up the chance to nip and suck at Dean's neck. Not when it made Dean moan and keen like that, hips twitching with each press of teeth or tongue.

Dean knew Cas was close, his hitching breaths and the way he was fluttering and squeezing around him all meant he needed to be knot-deep and _soon_. "Cas," he groaned-slash-whined, fingers clenching into the muscle of Cas' ass. He pulled and kneaded, rolling and pushing the globes of Cas' ass around his dick, enjoying the gasps and moans from Cas as he did. Fuck that felt awesome and it drove Cas wild. "C'mon, baby. Just need—"

Castiel nodded, left one lingering nip to Dean's neck and propped himself up with his hands on Dean's chest. His thighs were burning but he was so close, he wouldn't need much. He grinded down onto Dean, gasping out a moan as Dean's knot worked in with a filthy erotic squelching sound and he was done. He arched his back and came across Dean's chest, shuddering and hunching over.

"Yeah, Cas," Dean panted out, watching as Cas came, gaze flicking between his parted mouth, his flushed chest and the mess all over his belly and chest as Cas jerked and twitched. As usual, he was right behind Cas, the pressure on his knot doing him in. He didn't think twice about wrapping his hands around Cas' hips, gripping him tight and holding him still, grinding up into him as he came.

He grunted when Cas flopped gracelessly onto his chest, panting and practically purring. His back wasn't going to be happy with being stuck on the floor for a good 20 minutes but whatever. He slid his feet up until his legs were bent and on either side of Cas and managed to get his arms around Cas' shoulders.

"So."

Castiel merely grunted in acknowledgement and lolled his head to the side, cheek smushed against Dean's chest. He should probably care he was smeared in his own come, but he was too sated to care at the moment. His Heat was ebbing away nicely and Dean was cuddling him as best he could in their position. He really had no complaints.

"I'm going to guess this is your weird ass way of saying you like when I act like a knothead?" Dean asked between chuckles. He grunted when Cas' fingers wrapped around a nipple and twisted a little. Ugh, the little bastard was going to play dirty…

Castiel struggled up to an elbow, glaring down at Dean. It was half-hearted at best. "Not exactly," he said slowly. "I guess it was just—the whole situation combined to prove very arousing."

"Which part?" Dean asked, trying not to snicker. Because, really, pissing off Cas while his dick was still firmly wedged inside his body and Cas still had full access to both nipples was a really stupid idea. But he was curious.

Castiel huffed and fought the urge to roll his eyes. It wasn't as if he had much to argue against. "Probably the part that was in Heat and would be impressed by such a brute show."

"Mmm, you like when I clubbed that asshole, don't deny it," Dean said and stroked a hand down Cas' side to his ass, giving it a squeeze. He chuckled when Cas wiggled, not getting very far. "I'm totally cool with that, by the way, but I'm not gonna go around beating people up so you'll jump me all the time. So don't get your panties in a knot."

Castiel just huffed and got as comfortable as he could. He was only slightly chagrined he hadn't been able to control himself enough to get to a more comfortable surface. But he knew the moment they were able to move, Dean was going to make good on his promise of breaking the bed during his next Heat.

He'd already had a new one picked out, anyway.


End file.
